Parce que je tiens toujours mes promesses
by Maayou
Summary: Pensées de Naruto et de Hinata après le combat contre Pain. Naruto se sent coupable de l'avoir mise en danger et Hinata aussi. Il se demande ce qu'il ressent pour elle. (NaruHina.)


Salut à tous ! D'abord bonne année ! Et merci d'avoir cliqué sur cet OS !

Voici un OS qui prenait littéralement la poussière dans mon dossier texte. Je ne l'avais pas terminé (sûrement la flemme, comme d'hab avec moi) et du coup ben, je l'ai repris.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ces deux-là. En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

« - Bravo Naruto !

- T'es le meilleur !

- On t'aime Naruto ! »

Naruto leur fit tous un sourire et passa son chemin. Depuis ce matin, toutes les personnes qu'il croisait l'acclamaient, le félicitaient ou encore lui souriait. Depuis qu'il avait battu les six Pain, parlé à Nagato, Naruto était considéré comme un héro... et c'était, tellement bizarre pour lui, qui, pendant toute son enfance, était rejeté par les habitants de Konoha qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Ce changement l'intriguait, mais pour la première fois, Naruto pouvait enfin dire qu'il était heureux.

Cela faisait une semaine environ qu'il venait de battre Pain, et depuis, tout le monde s'adonnait à des activités pour reconstruire Konoha, soigner les blessées, ou encore sécuriser le périmètre. Tout le monde s'activait, sauf lui car Tsunade, pour le remercier, lui avait interdit de s'occuper de tout ça, et, au contraire, de se reposer. Bien que Naruto ait vertement refusé, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre, soutenant le fait qu'il ne devait rien faire.

Naruto n'était pas content : il s'ennuyait à mourir et voulait aider mais n'en avait pas le droit. Quelle ironie ! Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire le travail pénible... Tsunade était tellement têtue, pour une fois qu'il _voulait _travailler !

Il poussa un soupir. Tout le monde lui manquait profondément, Sai, Kiba, Sakura, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Tenten... Hinata.

Surtout Hinata.

Naruto sentit les battements son cœur se reserrer. Depuis la bataille, il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, qu'elle _l'aimait_. Il la revoyait, déterminée, forte, admirable, le défendre au prix de sa propre vie à elle... Il se rappelait parfaitement du mélange d'émotion qui l'avait envahi lorsque Pain avait osé la frapper. Un choc inouï, puis de la rage. De la haine, de la tristesse, de la peur, de... la douleur.  
Naruto serra le poing, Hinata avait _failli_ mourir, par _sa_ faute. Elle l'avait protégé lui, avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Il savait parfaitement que si ça avait été le contraire, il l'aurait fait et refait, mais le fait qu'elle soit blessée par sa faute était pire que tout. Il se sentait coupable de toutes ses blessures. Il revoyait encore le coup que Pain lui avait envoyé, un shinra tensei, une attaque extrêmement puissante, ce qui ne l'avait pas hésité à se relever pour essayer de lui enlever une autre des barres de fer qui le retenait au sol. Et puis, ensuite, les mots qu'elle avait dit... Il s'en souviendrait toujours.

_Parce que je tiens toujours mes promesses. Tel est mon nindo._

Ses propres mots. Son propre nindô.

_Parce que je t'aime, Naruto._

Hinata...

Naruto n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle était importante, soit, même très importante, si bien que dès qu'il la voyait, son cœur se mettait à battre fort. Mais tout de même, c'était confus. Hinata avait toujours était mystérieuse pour lui. C'était une personne formidable, elle l'avait conseillé plusieurs fois lorsqu'il avait des problèmes, et ils étaient assez proches. Mais n'étaient-ils que ça ? Et lui, voulait-il être plus qu'amis ? Il avait l'impression que ses sentiments avaient tellement grandis depuis quelque mois... surtout depuis que Pain avait failli la tuer.

Non.

Ce n'était pas que de l'amitié. Quand il pensait à elle il y avait plus que ça, c'était plus fort, et là, maintenant, il voulait la voir.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit que plus tard qu'on l'appelait.

« - Naruto ! » Appela quelqu'un d'assez énervé. « Naruto ! »

Il se retourna pour découvrir Sakura et Ino, occupées à soigner des personnes. Les deux filles étaient assises sous des stands et semblaient occupées. Il y avait du monde qui faisait la queue en face d'elles, et beaucoup d'agitation.

« - Ah, Sakura-chan ! » Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha de son amie à grands pas. « Ca va ? »

Il doubla quelque personnes qui grognèrent à son passage, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte de qui les dépassait. Bientôt, on commença à le glorifier, et il atteignit vite son amie.

« Salut !

- Enfin tu réponds ! S'exclama-t-elle, agacée. A quoi tu pensais? Encore dans la lune, hein ! Sinon, on a beaucoup de travail comme tu peux voir. Mais ça va ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as fini de travailler, ou tu sèches ?

« - Tsunade-baa-chan m'a interdit de vous aider, » soupira-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds. « Selon elle, j'ai déjà fait beaucoup. »

- Ben elle a raison, » dit Ino en posant des pansements sur les plaies d'une vieille personne.

« - C'est vrai, » Acquiesça Sakura. « Tu as tout fait. Tu as tué Pain. Tu es un héros. »

Sakura semblait sérieuse, et Naruto n'aimait pas ça. Finalement, il préférait quand son amie ne faisait que de le critiquer et de le frapper.

Il leva les yeux au ciel :

« - Arrête. On s'est tous battu contre lui, on a tous fait quelque chose dans cette bataille. Et puis, je suis arrivé après tout le monde.

« Non, » Sakura l'observa un moment. « On a tous _essayé_, mais seulement toi a réussi à lui faire mal et encore mieux, à tous les tuer. »

Le petit garçon qui se faisait soigner par Sakura leva les yeux sur Naruto.

« - C'est toi qui a battu les méchants qui m'ont fait mal ? »

« On les a battu tous ensemble ! S'écria Naruto avec un sourire. « Je n'ai pas été seul. »

La détermination brilla alors dans le regard du garçon et il hocha la tête.

« Quand je serai grand, je serai un grand shinobi, comme toi. »

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit et il ébouriffa les cheveux bruns du garçon.

« Meilleur que moi, même ! »

« Ne bouge pas, Akemi, » dit Ino en posant de l'antiseptique sur le bras d'une fille qui grimaça de douleur. « Voilà, c'est bon ! »

« Au fait Sakura... , Commença Naruto en regardant sa camarade. « Est-ce que tu sais où est Hinata ? »

Sakura arrêta soudainement ses gestes un moment et leva les yeux vers Naruto. Elle s'emblait soudainement mal à l'aise.

« …Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en évitant son regard.

« J'aimerais lui parler... de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Sakura et Ino échangèrent un bref regard et grimacèrent.

« C'est pas une bonne idée, » marmonna Ino en secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? » questionna Naruto et il fronça les sourcils. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien... Disons qu'elle ne veut pas te voir. »

Naruto, déconcerté, ne trouva rien à dire, mais le regard pressant qu'il jeta à Sakura l'incita à continuer.

« - En sortant de l'hôpital, ce matin, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu ailles la voir. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, et elle n'a rien voulu me dire, juste qu'elle ne voulait pas te voir. »

« Mais... » Commença Naruto, profondément blessé, « quand tu l'as vue, elle était... énervée ou quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait, dis, quelque chose de mal ? »

Sakura secoua la tête et resta silencieuse.

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le voir ? Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, elle lui manquait tellement. Il voulait la revoir, la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il était désolé de l'avoir mise en danger, lui dire à quel point il avait besoin d'elle, lui dire qu'il ne l'a laissera plus jamais en danger, lui dire qu'elle n'aura plus jamais mal.

C'était ce qu'il voulait faire, avant qu'il n'apprenne qu'elle ne voulait plus le revoir. Est-ce qu'elle le détestait ? Est-ce qu'elle le détestait parce qu'elle avait faillit mourir à cause de lui ?

Il eut soudain mal au cœur. Il posa vite sa main sur son cœur et grimaça.  
Non, elle ne le détestait pas. Il était tellement désolé. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

« - Où est-ce qu'elle travaille ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme, décidé.

- Naruto...

Il lui jeta un regard sérieux, et son ton s'endurcit.

« - Sakura, où est-ce qu'elle travaille ? »

Sakura soupira.

- Tente numéro 4. C'est à côté de-»

Mais il était déjà parti en courant.

Hinata s'assit sur une chaise et poussa un long soupir.

La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Sa partenaire, Aiko, était partie deux heures plus tôt car elle devait elle-même s'occuper de sa grand-mère malade. La jeune fille n'avait pas voulu s'en aller mais Hinata l'avait rassurée en disant que tout irait bien, qu'elle pouvait y aller et qu'elle s'occuperait de tout. Sauf qu'à son départ, Hinata avait vite été prise dans le surmenage, et il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Elle était fatiguée et avait faim, mais, au moins, c'était terminé !

Hinata était sorti de l'hôpital depuis quatre jours et avait dès sa sortie voulut aider les blessés. On le lui avait déconseillé mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme faible. Beaucoup trop de personne la pensait fragile et précieuse. Ils se considéraient protecteur envers elle... Son père, Kiba, Shino, Neji... Tous voulaient la protéger. Et ça l'énervait. Elle en était parfaitement capable seule, merci bien ! Elle était une puissante kunoichi, elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne !

Elle ferma les yeux, et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était seule avec elle-même, elle le revoyait. Ses yeux bleus pétillants, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés et son sourire simple et toujours joyeux, malgré sa vie plus que difficile.

Elle déglutit et rouvrit ses prunelles.

Naruto lui manquait terriblement. Elle l'admirait tellement. Toute sa détermination, son courage, son énergie... Elle voulait le voir, mais avait peur d'affronter son regard. Que verrait-il, à part une faible qui avait essayé de l'aider, en vain ? Elle ne l'avait que dérangé au final. C'était à cause d'elle s'il avait failli perdre la vie en se transformant en Kyuubi, à cause d'elle qu'il avait failli mourir. Naruto ne voudrait sûrement pas perdre son temps à rester avec une faiblarde comme elle, lui qui avait sauvé le village et qui était enfin considéré comme ce qu'elle voyait en lui - un héro.

Alors non, elle n'irait pas le voir. A sa sortie de l'hôpital, lorsque Sakura lui avait expliqué comment Naruto avait réussi à mettre fin à Pain, outre le bonheur et le soulagement, elle s'était sentie tellement _nulle_ par rapport à lui, tellement faible qu'elle en avait eut aussitôt honte. Elle ne voulait pas se voir dans son regard bleu, elle savait déjà qu'il la regarderait avec pitié et rien d'autre... Mais, connaissant Naruto, il aurait de la reconnaissance pour elle. Et ce serait encore pire.

C'était le problème avec Naruto. Il était bien trop gentil : elle n'avait servit qu'à empirer son cas, bon sang ! Il avait failli mourir, elle avait failli le tuer.

Hinata poussa un long soupir et croisa les mains pour se calmer. Elle était plus forte depuis l'entrainement de Neji, elle le savait, mais son niveau était toujours aussi faible. Ce n'était pas assez, malheureusement.

Elle ravala une larme. Naruto ne pourrait la remarquer que si elle avait un bon niveau, non ? Suffisait de voir Neji et Tenten... Au début Neji ne la considérait même pas, mais elle a travaillé, et travaillé, et elle était restée avec lui, avait su lui parler, et maintenant, il ne voyait qu'elle.

Soudainement, une voix essoufflée appela son prénom.

« - Hinata ! »

Hinata sursauta : elle pensait être toute seule. Encore une fois, elle avait baissé la garde. Pourquoi ne retenait-elle jamais ces détails importants ? N'importe qui aurait pu l'agresser !

« - Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en forçant un sourire. En quoi puis-je vous... ?!»

Elle resta figée.

Naruto.

Elle cligna des yeux, deux trois, quatre fois. Les battements de son cœur doublèrent, triplèrent même, et c'était le seul bruit qui couvrait le silence - elle était sans voix. Naruto était tout simplement magnifique, encore plus que dans son souvenir. Il portait un simple tee-shirt noir et son habituel pantalon orange, et ses cheveux tombaient sur son front. Il avait quelques cicatrices par-ci par-là, mais rien de grave. Il avait sûrement couru, parce qu'il respirait bruyamment, et son regard sur elle la fit rougir.

Elle se sentit aussitôt heureuse et troublée, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Les yeux bleus clairs de Naruto brillaient de... de quoi, soulagement ? De bonheur ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Il esquissa un demi sourire qui, bien qu'hésitant, se révéla être parfait pour la Hyuuga.

Hinata fit tout son possible pour ne pas rougir, mais évidemment, elle rougit quand même.

- Hinata, dit Naruto avec sa voix chaleureuse en faisant un pas en avant. ...Comment tu te sens ?

Hinata déglutit et serra les poings. Sérieusement ? Il était vraiment en train de lui demander si _elle _ allait bien ? Ce n'était pas elle qui avait frôlé la mort...

Elle resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Impossible de croiser son regard.

- _Hinata_ ? Sa voix se faisait plus inquiète, et il fit un pas de plus. Elle le sentit.

- Non...non. N'approche pas.

Naruto s'arrêta. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Elle lui avait tellement manqué, et il voulait tellement la serrer contre lui, sentir les battements de son cœur contre les siens, l'avoir près de lui, la protéger. Pourquoi ne le regardait-elle pas ?

Mais Hinata gardait la tête baissée et les mains croisées, mal à l'aise. Il ne voyait que ses longs cheveux bleutés, son corps fragile mais fort, et ses courbes féminines le rendait fou... Il cligna les yeux, bon sang, ce n'était pas le moment de penser ça. D'ailleurs, depuis quand pensait-il ça d'Hinata ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, se rappelant ses mots.

Silence.

- Naruto... Je suis désolée, finit-elle par avouer, sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Naruto, lui, fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. De quoi parlait-elle ?

- De quoi es-tu désolée ? S'enquit-il alors, un peu perdu.

Elle resta muette, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Bon sang, elle en avait marre. Elle en avait marre d'avoir envie de pleurer ces temps-ci, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait faible et nulle. Inutile et impuissante. Mais elle s'était faite une promesse. Non, elle n'était pas faible, elle n'allait pas pleurer devant lui, non elle n'allait pas le faire. Elle se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

- Parce que, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, toujours sans oser le regarder. J'ai failli te tuer.

Cette phrase serra son cœur, et elle trembla. C'était ça. Elle avait faillit le tuer. Et le lui dire était plus douloureux que de le penser.

Elle entendit Naruto s'approcher d'elle, et elle se figea.

- Non, n'approche pas ! Se précipita-t-elle de dire, le cœur battant.

Mais le jeune jinchuriki ne s'arrêta pas. Il arriva juste en face d'elle, si près qu'elle sentit son odeur de soleil.

- Regarde-moi, Hinata. Non, arrête de me fuir, regarde-moi.

Elle leva aussitôt ses yeux vers les siens, bouche bée. Son regard bleu était rempli de détresse, il était désespéré. Toute la tristesse qu'elle contenait elle-même, il l'avait, bien au fond de son cœur.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, dit-il en serrant les dents. Je t'ai mise en danger, _tu _as failli mourir par ma faute, et non le contraire.

- Pas du tout, le contredit-elle lentement. Si je suis venue, c'était parce que je voulais t'aider. Et j'ai juste empiré les choses au final...

Il agrippa son avant-bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

- Hinata, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu m'as aidé de la meilleure des façons possibles. Sans toi, je serais resté là, à lui parler, pensant qu'il pouvait entendre raison. Si j'ai réussi, c'est grâce à toi.

Hinata, ne voulant pas qu'il la voie dans cet état, essaya de s'échapper de son étreinte, en vain. Naruto la retenait trop fort.

- Non... non ! Craqua-t-elle alors, secouant la tête. A... arrête de me défendre ! P-pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne vois pas que... que tu as failli _mourir_ à cause de m-moi ?! Que tu as dû t'occuper de Pain tout seul et que mon intervention n'a fait qu'emp... empirer les choses ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regarde comme ça, comme si tu me p-pardonnais ?

- Bon sang Hinata, parce que je t'aime ! Hurla soudainement Naruto.

Hinata ouvrit grand ses yeux pâles, choquée. Naruto soupira. _Voilà_, pensa-t-il. _C'est dit.  
_  
- Je viens de le comprendre, murmura-t-il ensuite, l'expression blessée.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larme cette fois-ci, comment pouvait-il ? Naruto était vraiment génial - extraordinaire, et elle ne le méritait même pas. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ces choses-là et avoir l'air aussi sincère ? Pas besoin d'activer son byakugan pour voir que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

- Naruto...

Il baissa les yeux, ses longs cils couvraient son regard.

- J'ai vraiment eu le cœur brisé, ce jour-là, tu sais. J'ai vraiment cru que... que tu étais...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, rencontrant son regard bleu magnifique avec le sien. Il avait l'air déterminé, mélancolique, et son regard était rempli de passion. Comment était-ce possible qu'il partage ses sentiments ? Elle était si faible comparé à lui. Elle avait faillit le…

- J'ai cru que tu étais morte, Hinata. Et à cause de ça, j'ai… j'ai aussi cru que j'étais mort.

- Naruto-kun…

Il l'observa un moment en silence, et Hinata rougit quand il posa sa paume sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Je ne veux pas…, commença-t-il tout près d'elle, …que tu t'en ailles. Tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi. »

Elle acquiesça, hypnotisée par son regard bleu.

Lentement, il se pencha vers elle, et elle fut si surprise qu'elle garda momentanément les yeux ouverts quand il l'embrassa. Elle sentit l'humidité chaude de sa bouche et son arôme, et elle ferma les yeux, se sentant fondre de bonheur contre ses lèvres. Il l'embrassait doucement mais tendrement, et elle serra le tissu de son tee-shirt entre ses doigts.

Elle pouvait sentir son odeur chaude, son odeur de… de soleil, comme elle aimait toujours le penser. Soudainement elle se sentit en sécurité, et la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur s'estompa. Comme elle l'aimait ! Comme elle aimait sa chaleur, son regard, ses lèvres… son sourire.

Il se détacha d'elle et elle rougit face à son sourire enfantin. Elle était sûre qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur, tellement il battait fort.

- Ca te dirait d'aller manger des ramens chez Ichiraku ? Lança-t-il brusquement. Je te jure que tu vas adorer !

Et il lui prit la main et elle ressentit encore ce sentiment de sécurité, et, alors qu'il la menait jusqu'au restaurant, elle se jura de rester tous les jours à ses côtés, de s'entrainer davantage chaque jour pour avoir la possibilité de le protéger et de le suivre.

Parce que tel était son nindo.

Elle n'aurait jamais douté que Naruto avait les mêmes pensées qu'elle.

* * *

Aww, ne sont-ils pas trop chous ? ^^

M'enfin, selon moi, les connaissant, ils ont tous les deux dû se sentir coupables. Ils sont comme ça, ces deux là. Naruto, surtout.

Merci d'avoir lu, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis !


End file.
